This will be a two and a half conference. It is felt that the advances in treatment of the lymphomas and the leukemias within recent years and the improvement in mortality figures when optimum therapy is given should be brought to the attention of the medical community and that is the primary goal of this national conference. These national conferences usually draw from 1,000 to 3,000 physicians representing a wide range of disciplines.